


take your mind off it

by makochiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hana is easily flustered, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Yuna teases Hana. a lot., i was too tired to frame this into a confessio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makochiu/pseuds/makochiu
Summary: Hana comes to terms with her crush.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm & Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Yuna "D.Mon" Lee & Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	take your mind off it

Brigitte Lindholm.

Squire to Overwatch veteran Reinhardt Wilheim, daughter of original member Torbjorn Lindholm… and the subject of Hana Song affections, the popular internet superstar turned mech fighter. 

When Hana joined Overwatch, she anticipated the ability to defend other countries from succumbing to the fate her home did, and to save people from the fate she was chained to. It was a lovely feeling, knowing you sparked hope in people. Of course, the injuries she had to cope with and the fear making her freeze, as if Mei had hit her with her Blizzard, was far from ideal. If she could, she’d completely remove the conflict! The ability to chill out and game once more, like she did when her life wasn’t constantly on the line… but what’s done is done. Even Tracer, a cheerful time-jumping heroine, has accepted that fate. So, despite the pain her heart may be in, Hana too had to accept the fate and find things to take her mind off it all.

‘Things’.

Not a person.

“C’mon, Brigitte! Arm wrestle me once more!” Entertained as always, Reinhardt lightly punched Brigitte’s arm.

Sighing, she turned from the metal on her lap to her godfather. “Reinhardt, please just focus on what we’re doing… maybe after, if we get this done quickly.” She had marks on her cheek from where she’d unknowingly wiped her face with oil-coated hands, which she panickedly tried to remove from embarrassment. Her flustered face was so adorable! She was the type of girl to completely flush red, and she could barely form a sentence! Hana had only witnessed this a few times, as Brigitte was usually unfazed and composed no matter what. She longed to see this face more and more, but at these points you could only dream. 

“Oh, please! When you were a teeny tiny baby, you’d constantly beg me to arm wrestle you so you could prove how cool and strong you were! I’d often let you win, you know… but I won’t this time!” Laughing, the two were unaware of Hana standing at the doorway, awkwardly waiting for one of them to look up and notice her. 

“Please, Reinhardt, let’s not talk about this right now…” Brigitte’s eyes flickered up, and she nearly dropped her whip as she threw herself to stand. “Oh, Hana! How long have you been standing there? Did we keep you waiting?” Moving over to her, Hana ran her hands through her hair and tried to act casual, as if the girl of her dreams wasn’t walking over to her and grinning at her.

“Not long, I just arrived.” A complete lie. But she didn’t want to give the impression she stood and eavesdropped, so she tried to act cool and aloof, to leave an impression. A look unbefitting of the image she’d formed.

“Ah, ok! Well, what’s up?” Though Hana had yet to realise, Brigitte was fumbling with her words and unable to meet the eyes of the girl standing in front of her. She was so small, Brigitte longed to simply pick her up and see her reaction, see how the butterflies would squirm in her chest. But, that’d be odd and it would most likely unnerve her, pushing her away. Though she specialised in defense, she didn’t want to hide away from this. 

“Well, I just wanted to see if you could check Tokki for me… of course, I can do well by myself, you know! I just wanted a second opinion, now we’re a… um… team. Yeah.” Hana had unknowingly worked herself into a frenzy and burnt out, making correct communication unachievable. In other words, her words were followed by a red flush to the face.

Oblivious as always, Brigitte’s eyes lit up. “Of course, of course! Just give me a minute, I gotta help Reinhardt with this… I’ll meet you in literally a few minutes, ‘k?”

“Oki doki!” Hana gave her a thumbs up and ran off to her room. Scrambling for her phone, she dialed the first number she saw. The only person who’d give her sense in this situation, and see things from a neutral view rather than an amplified one filled with hearts… Yuna. Ducking behind her mech, near her room, in which no one would notice unless they actively pursued her, Hana was safe and away from unwanted ears.

“Yuna, Yuna I need your help and I need it NOW!”

“What’s up, miss Overwatch? What’s so dire you needed to call me, you in danger or something?” At the sound of her voice, Hana instantly found her nerves plummeting. Finally, she’d hear rationality. There was the option to talk to an Overwatch member, but chances are they could accidentally drop the bombshell like a self destruct on the omnics. Which always ends in catastrophe, and Hana lacking any defense.

“Ok, it’s not that dire, but… oh my god, I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud, especially to you!” She clutched her fist and raised it slowly in the air, trembling as her other hand clutched her phone.

“Seriously, Hana, if you don’t blurt it out I may as well leave it ‘til later. Kyung-soo’s been spamming me all afternoon, he wants to game like old times…”

“Don’t you DARE hang up on me, missy!”

“Then, tell me what you’re wanting.”

“Please, give me some advice. There’s this… really pretty and nice girl in Overwatch, and I kinda wanna ask her on a d-” Footsteps passed her room, and in a panic Hana fell forwards and covered her mouth, laying on the floor.

“Oh my god, baby Hana’s finally got a crush. Wait til this gets out to the media!” Scrambling upright, panic flooded her chest as she used her spare hand to cover her mouth like a whisper.

“Yuna, no, no you wouldn’t, you would never do that, don’t you dare-”

“I’m joking, I’m joking! Listen Hana, all I’m saying is life isn’t an otome game. Look after yourself.”

“I never liked those kinda games anyway… what’s the point? If I can’t thrash my enemies and be number one, I can’t bring myself to like a game!”

“There’s the Hana I know! Right, I gotta go, my phone is seriously gonna crash from this spam. Go shoot your shot, girl!” Then she hung up. Staring at her blank phone screen, Hana assessed her options. 

She could ask her on a date, absolutely. She’s international superstar D.Va, she’s dealt with far worse opponents than simple feelings! But then there’s rejection. The soul crushing feeling of someone you want to give your world to, not feeling the same way. You’d respect their feelings but still feel heartbroken, and things would never be the same. Besides, D.Va always has to be number one! This includes the number one in her crush’s heart!

Or she could ignore her feelings, that’s an option. If she’s caught with a girlfriend, who knows how the media would react? Swarms of condescension and interrogation, and the pressure on Brigitte would be unreal. She didn’t want to subject her to that.

Yet she didn’t want to do either! She didn’t know what she wanted to do!

“Hana, you alright down there?” As she’d covered her face, she hadn’t noticed Brigitte entering the room. Or Brigitte looming over her, offering a hand to the helpless girl curled up on the floor.

“Huh? Oh, right, of course I am!” Taking the hand offered to her, she threw herself up with a jump. “I’m tired, but look! Bunny hop, and up I go!” To that, Brigitte laughed. Her laugh was loud, throaty, and it made Hana’s chest warm. Putting a hand on her knee to stop herself from toppling over, when she finally regained her breath Brigitte looked up at Hana and grinned. 

“You’re so cute, Hana!” And since that day, it was possible for a human to melt. Or, that’s the feeling that overcame Hana. Her face flaming hot, as if a touch would melt your hand off. Her heart raced so fast it could escape. 

“I… I’m not cute! Not at all!” 

“Try to convince me when you’re not pouting, then we’ll see.” She was pouting? Her face grew warmer, as if it’s temperature hadn’t already exceeded the sun. “So, what did you want me to check again?”

“Uh, just to make sure I didn’t screw the boosters up or anything. That’d be a nightmare!”

“It definitely would, we need you on our team after all!”

“Yeah, of course you do! I’m number one, after all!” Hands on her hips, any embarrassment faded away as she grinned at Brigitte, who was now dealing with Tokki.

“You definitely are, Hana…” she turned to face Hana and spoke softly, “that’s why you’re so great, and I’m so glad you’re part of the team...” As if it had never left, Hana felt the heat rush through her soul once more as she covered her eyes from the sunshine Brigitte radiated.

“Stoooop, you flatter me…” Whilst Hana was dealing with the embarrassment flowing through her veins, Brigitte clutched her chest in triumph and smiled, a pink flowing to her cheeks. She had made Hana happy, and that’s all she wanted to do.

It was just a shame she’d yet to voice these feelings, as the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 3AM ONE NIGHT PLEASE IGNORE LACK OF SENSE!!! I was planning on doing a confession but... didn't get there, clearly. Who knows, maybe someday I'll add to this when I'm in the mood. Anyways they're dating k thanx


End file.
